A private cloud is a computer security system separately deployed for an enterprise, and it can effectively ensure the security of the internal data. In general, in a private cloud system, a terminal uploads file feature information, the security of which cannot be identified locally, to a security control server, and the security control server identifies the file feature information via a security information database stored internally, and transfers the identification result to the terminal, thereby realizing a security management for the internal data.
Such a way can guarantee the security of the internal data of the enterprise, however, when the amount of data uploaded to the security control server is larger, or the amount of concurrent upload is large, the security control server is unable to respond rapidly, which decreases the processing efficiency, and in a serious case, it may even result in the problem that the security control server cannot respond, and the like. When there is no relevant file feature information in the security control server, the file feature information uploaded by the terminal cannot be identified, and therefore, such a way poses a high requirement for the timeliness of data in the security information database in the security control server. In order to guarantee an effective and accurate identification of the file feature information uploaded by the terminal, the security control server needs to update the security information data in real time and rapidly, however, currently, this needs to be implemented by a manual operation, or by an one-by-one comparison for the file features, the time taken in updating is long, and the efficiency is low.